Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Solarverse)
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星, August Star of Heaven) is the Primordial Shinto Deity of Sin, Malice, and Stars, specifically the Pole Star. It is also the primordial chaos void that existed before the Creation of the Universe. 'History' Originally a deity of the Pole Star and the primordial chaos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi was "born" from the darkness of the Endless Stars. It is the antithesis to the positive aspects of life in Shinto mythology, and the dark force that predated the Universe who existed alone in absolute darkness. However, the malevolent force that was Amatsu-Mikaboshi was disturbed by the emergence of In and Yo, which gave birth to the Universe, along with life and movement. This resulted in the destruction of the Primordial Darkness; however, fragments of it still lingered on in the Universe, and merged. Feeling embittered by the emergence of life and birth of humanity, Amatsu-Mikaboshi took residence and served as the ruler of the secondary Hell of Japanese Mythology, Soku-no-Kumi, where the souls of the sinful dwell. Much like the Kotoamatsukami (with the recent exception of Amenominakanushi), Amatsu-Mikaboshi has remained 'hidden' for eons, and has not been mentioned. Though it has no current plans and maintains its status as the ruler of Soku-no-Kumi, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's main desire is to destroy absolutely everything by dissolving the concept of existence back into chaos. 'Appearance' As the dark, primordial void of Shinto Mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has no singular form, meaning that any indication of its primordial form is rather elusive. Its true form can be characterized as an frightening amorphous mass of dark energy that induces utter madness and insanity. Currently, it has taken the form of an enchanting tall mature woman with jet-black hair and dark-crimson vacant eyes. A revealing v-neck black dress adorns her voluptuous form, and she wears long black gloves that rises up to her elbows. According to its own claims, Amatsu-Mikaboshi takes this form to appear harmless. 'Powers and Abilities' As it is the primordial chaos of Shinto Mythology, as well as the main deity of malice and stars, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is an immensely powerful, chaotic, and immoral force of nature. As there is no known being who has fought or challenged it, there are no traces of information or knowledge of Amatsu-Mikaboshi's power or capabilities. Due to predating the Kotoamatsukami, it can be assumed that the entity is at least formidable than the trio of Kami. 'Voice Interpretation' *'Michella Moss 'Trivia''' *Much like Demonicjester01's incarnation of Durga, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's female form is reminiscent of Su-Na-Lee from Freezing, but is slightly edited. *The original depiction of Amatsu-Mikaboshi is occasionally classified as a male deity, while this form is shown to take on a feminine form, much like how the Marvelverse incarnation of the deity (The Chaos King) morphs into a female shape to appear harmless. *In the author's headcanon, Amatsu-Mikaboshi shares the same voice as Kami-musubi, with the former possessing a more threatening and sultrier vocal register. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Gods Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon female character